A list to A Pauper
by icana smiley
Summary: The Pretty Committee starts high school. They face a threatening A-list clique. They face changes in personal life. Massie and Claire move. Can the Pretty Committee handle all the stress or is it good-bye to the PC?
1. The clique is facing a huge change

**The Clique is facing a time of huh-yuge change…**

**Massie Block:** Everything seems to be changing for the worse in Massie's life right now. In fact her entire life style has changed, and she had to kiss her weekly shopping sprees and her expensive haircuts good-bye. Massie almost loses it when she starts OCH and a new A-list clique along with existing high school cliques, challenge the status of the Pretty Committee—and Massie Block. Will this alpha pull through?

**Alicia Rivera:** Would someone puh-lease let Alicia in on the insider Pretty Committee gossip? All summer long, Massie, Claire, and Kristen seem to be keeping something from Alicia, and Alicia the gossip queen feels it's her duty to find out what… All the neglect in the summer has left Alicia interested in a new A-list clique that offers more popularity, more gossip, and more status. It's soooo tempting to betray the PC once again.

**Dylan Marvil** : Change seems to be going good for Dylan. She finally lost ten pounds over the summer and is starting high school with a ton of confidence. Thanks to the low-cal low fat options at OCH's caf, Dylan is bound to stay that way. When Dylan gets a crush on Matt Roadin, she hopes she'll be as successful with boys as she is with her weight. Until another A-lister gets in the way.

**Kristen Gregory: **Kristen actually has some fun this summer, and bonds more with her best bud Claire … Everything runs smoothly, and when Kristen goes to high school on yet another scholarship, she is ready to maintain her **A+** grades and her **A**-list status. **B**ut will she maintain her **C**ool when she deals with an annoying clique who is trying to steal her crush **D**une?

**Claire Lyons: **Is moving out!! She is thrilled to have her own place to live, and due to her move, becomes closer with Kristen. As happy as she is, it is depressing for her to realize her alpha Massie's growing insecurities due to Massie's huge life-changing situation. However, Claire cannot help Massie much as their friendship begins to fall apart…****


	2. We're Moving

_**Claire**_

_The Block Estate Guesthouse _

_2:22pm_

"See-ya! Can't wait to see your new 'do!" Claire waved to Massie as she got out of the Block's Range Rover. It was after-school, and Isaac was dropping Claire off at the Block's guest house, as always. Massie stayed in the Range Rover, because she had an appointment with Jakkob to get her haircut. According to Massie, haircuts were essential for maintaining alpha-status.

"It's been a month since I last saw Jakkob, and 6 months since I got a new hairstyle. If I keep it up I'll turn into an LBR!" Claire giggled, remembering what Massie had said, and then frowned at her own hair.

When Claire got home, Todd was already there. He was sulking, kicking a cardboard box. "Hey Todd, what's wrong?"

Todd lit up. "Give me 5 and I'll tell you."

Claire glared at her brother. It was typical of her brother to try and rob her of all her allowance for info. And she was nawt going to let it happen.

"Fine," Todd said. "We're moving OUT of the guesthouse!!" he wailed.

Claire was confused. "Uh, So we finally found a house? Isn't that a GOOD thing?" Claire imagined what it'd be like to live in her own house again. Even though she was great friends with Massie and enjoyed borrowing clothes almost daily, Claire was kind of glad… wait, could it be possible that they were moving OUT of Westchester?

"You know we're only rich enough to move into the worst house in Westchester." Todd retorted.

Just then, Judi and Jay Lyons appeared. "Claire," Judi began.

"I know, Mom, we're moving. Where?" Claire asked anxiously. She nervously began biting her unmanicured nails.

"To an apartment."

"In??" Claire almost yelled. Her worst fear was moving out of Westchester. The thoughts of her first day of school made her shudder. It was surprising how she became best friends with Massie, but the chances of being best buds with the alpha of another school in another town or city was zero. Nawt a chance.

"Don't worry Claire, we'll still be in Westchester. We're moving to the apartments beside the Montdor? Isn't that wonderful?"

The apartment by the Montdor? Oh yeah, it was the apartment Kristen lived at. Claire was relieved but wondered what the hurry was all of a sudden to move out. There was always room in that apartment. Almost everyone in Westchester was rich after all.

"Awnestly? Why?"

_**:Massie:**_

_The Block Estate_

_3:55pm_

Massie walked happily into her mansion. She had just seen Jakkob, who had given Massie a new haircut. Her long hair was now shoulder length and glossier than ever, thanks to her deep conditioning and restoration treatment. Her disappearing bangs were cut again, and her hair was razor cut. Massie couldn't wait to go upstairs to her room so she could adore her new haircut in front of her full length mirror. She couldn't wait to turn on her laptop and open up her IM to show her friends her hair cut via webcam. Massie was bubbling with excitement and was about to dash up to her room when she heard her dad's voice coming from the master bedroom. Then she heard her mom's voice.

_What's Dad doing at home__ so early, _Massie wondered. William Block was a successful businessperson, and he always had meetings, so he was never home before 5:30. Massie checked her Cartier watch. It was only 3:55.

Massie was curious but she shrugged and continued to her room. She got in, sprayed some Chanel no.19 in the room and breathed deeply.

Then Massie hugged Bean. "Beeeeeannn! Like my new haircut?" Bean barked affectionately as she saw Massie.

She was just about to turn on her laptop after admiring her ah-dorable haircut in front of the mirror when she heard a knock on her door.

"Massie?" Kendra said.

Massie jumped. Her parents rarely came to her room like that. If they had something to say, they would just use the intercom system. The day was getting weirder, but Massie was sure it was nothing. Maybe her parents wanted to get her an early birthday present. Maybe it was a gift for the A she got on her last English test. Massie had been hoping for new earphones, clothes, and another TV for her room, but never had time to shop for an entire _two _weeks. Maybe that was it.

"We have something to say to you…" William Block said. Massie opened her door halfway.

"Yes?" she replied.

"Well we don't know how to say this to you but…" William stammered.

"Why don't we go to the family room to talk about this?" Kendra said.

Massie gave her parents a _this-is-weird-please-tell-me-what-it's-all-about-NOW look _and Kendra Block sighed.

They walked into the family room and William began to talk. William took a deep breath.

"We're moving."

"What!!" Massie cried, shaking. "Eh-ma-gawd! You can NAWT do this to me!! How can we be moving!! All of my friends, OCHS, EVERYONE. Don't you guys care?? I've been living in Westchester my whole life!"

"Calm down, honey," William tried to say as soothingly as possible. "We're not moving _out _of Westchester."

Massie took a deep breath and calmed down a bit. Maybe they were upgrading to a nicer house. But it didn't make sense.

"You know the apartment building your friend Kristen lives in?"

Massie nodded. Maybe they were moving to the fancy Montdor building next to it. It was weird, but made much more sense and was much more likely than Massie moving to the same run down apartment—ew!

"We're moving there."

Massie almost fainted.


	3. Nothing Will Ever Be the Same

"Massie…hon? Are you ok?" Kendra asked. "You know the Lyonses are moving there too. You'll be with Claire and Kristen." Kendra Block said, unusually cheerful.

"Why??" Massie tried to stop herself from acting babyish and wailing. _No matter what, I'm still an alpha, Massie thought._

Massie tried to hold back her shock and tears as William and Kendra Block explained the whole situation. William's business had a lot more competition, several unsuccessful lawsuits, and suffered quite a bit of financial loss from property damage… blah blah blah, thought Massie. _There is NO way I will be p--r. _To Massie, it was a bad word, practically.But Massie knew exactly what her parents were trying to tell her. And sooner or later, she'd have to face it. The Blocks were now POOR.

"What about Octavian Country High? What about our country club? Will I even have mone to shop?" At the thought of missing her weekly shopping trips, Massie began to shake.

William and Kendra Block didn't say anything, except, "You're going to OCH. We'll guarantee that, Massie."

"Eh-ma-gawd this is so not happening!!" Massie swore, burst into tears, and ran up to her room, burying her wet face in her pillow. Massie didn't realize it, but thank Gawd the makeup was waterproof. And thank Gawd it was summer. She didn't have to deal with the pesky big fat LBRs who would find out she was poor. She wouldn't have to tumble down the A-list. No, instead, she'd have all summer to fix this and be rich again. Because she wanted to. And Massie Block _always_ got what she wanted.

_**Claire**_

_Claire's bedroom, The Block Estate Guesthouse_

5:15pm

Claire knew that Massie wasn't going to take the moving news well after Claire found out that the reason the Lyonses would be moving was because Massie was moving as well. And nawt to some enormous mansion or to a luxury apartment with a one million dollar view. Claire was ok with moving but she knew Massie was not.

Trying to be a good friend, Claire speed dialed Massie's number. BRING!! BRRRRINGG!!

"Hey this is Massie Block. I'm nawt there, so puh-lease either call later or leave me a message! I heart you, bya!" Claire sighed as she heard Massie's overly sweet voice. No one, not anyone would get Massie's number unless they were friends so Massie could afford to be nice.

Claire knew Massie well. Massie told Claire tons of things, and knowing Massie, Claire knew that Massie had either fainted, or was in her room. Massie would NAWT be in the mood to go anywhere. So Claire called again. And again.

_**Massie**_

_Massie's bedroom, The Block Estate _

5:19pm

Massie's phone rang and the familiar song, "When You Look Me in The Eyes" played. Massie's face was still buried in her pillows, and she was still sobbing. She was too upset to answer and didn't bother to check her Caller ID. Besides, no one must hear Massie's sobs or her cracking voice. It was a sign of insecurity, and insecurity was a sign of weakness. And alphas weren't weak. They couldn't be.

Massie's phone rang again and again, and Massie was fed up. Why would anyone want to annoy her and make her feel more miserable. It was un-buh-lievable!! Massie grabbed the phone and said in the least shaky voice possible, "Would you puh-lease leave me AH- LONE!?"

"Mass??" Claire said.

"Kuh-laire?" Massie was surprised. "Gawsh, why do you keep calling me??"

"Yeah it's mee… look, are you ok?? I'm sorry about the whole moving thing. At least we'll be together and with Kristen, right?"

Nerves caused Massie to be sassier and meaner than usual.

"WRONG! NUH-THING is e-va gonna be the same!! MAYBE YOU'RE USED TO BEING POOR BUT I AM SOOOO NAWT! STOP BEING SELFISH! GAWSH, DON'T YOU CARE ABOUT THE PC? WHAT CLIQUE HAS A POOR ALPHA? WE ARE THE _PRETTY COMMITTEE, NAWT the … the PAUPER Committee!" _ Massie's voice began to crack. Without another word, Massie hung up.


	4. bitterSWEET Graduation

((_Hi! I hope you're enjoying my story so far... please comment if you are reading it because it will keep me motivated to finish the story.))_

* * *

**-The Clique-**

_Westchester Royal Banquet Hall_

_5:45pm_

Claire, Dylan, Alicia, and Kristen were waiting. They were inside the hall with a bunch of other BOCD students, who were all dressed up and chatting with friends. But the Pretty Committee was waiting for Massie.

All the PC members looked ah-mazing, so ah-mazing that they looked better than their normal pretty selves. Even Claire's grad outfit and makeup was at least a 9.

Claire had saved up on a pair of blue/black 2 toned BGBGirls Iggy dress sandal (on clearance at the shoe store). Instead of getting a dress from Sears or Target, Claire wore a baby blue satin dress by Jovani.

Kristen, too, looked great and not at all poor. She was all smiles and finally not hiding from her mom. Although her dress was more modest than most of the dresses the other girls wore, her mom was so proud of Kristen for being the valedictorian that the dress hardly expressed her mom's poor sense of fashion. She wore an elegant cap sleeved gold dress by Allyce Designs, and a pair of Gucci shoes that she fixed up after she bought them from the thrift store.

Dylan wore a Diane von Furstenberg teal satin bubble dress and Alicia was wearing a red and gold halter dress, custom-made.

In five minutes, the PC was no longer waiting. Massie arrived, making quite an entrance, wearing a Vera Wang purple silk and satin sleeveless dress and silver Jimmy Choo metallic sandals. She looked dazzling and perfectly fine, but she wasn't. However, as the alpha, no LBR must no that Massie had worries and imperfections. Only Claire knew the pain Massie felt, going from rich to poor. Massie was lucky she was still rich when she went shopping for grad, that was all!!

Graduation went by fast, but Massie found it slow. The ceremony was long but everyone was so happy. Alicia was the MC (her perfect job), and Kristen and Dempsey were valedictorians. Kristen was beaming up on stage, happy to be in the spotlight and not just seen as snobby, pretty, and popular. Massie was unhappy the whole time, even when she won the Fashion Class Award. Sigh. Kristen, ahbviously, was the athlete of the year, along with Derrington. She also won the English award and math award, and was bubbling on the inside, but kept her cool and acted like it was no big deal, just like Massie would.

After the dinner there was a 2 hour dance. Way too short. But for once, Massie was relieved that the dance wasn't long. Less people to deal with. Near the end of the dance, many people began to cry. It made Massie mad. Mad that she couldn't freely express herself like that. Mad that they were crying over graduating. She was in a much tougher situation. In Massie's opinion, everyone should quit there sobbing and suck it up.

At 10 o'clock the dance ended. The BOCD graduates were no longer 8th graders. They were on their way to high school. A huge change. There would be more cliques. More competition. But for now, it was the summer vacation**.**


	5. Summer Starts

**-The Clique-**

_The Summer Holidays_

The long awaited summer vacation began. Everyone except Dylan was staying in Westchester this summer. Dylan was away at an overnight camp in Ontario, Canada, and wouldn't be coming back until the end of August. Massie was supposed to go on a cruise to Australia, but it was cancelled because of her new financial situation. It was bad enough that Massie would be moving in a few weeks maximum. That was awful enough. But now she would be stuck at home too. Alicia was too busy with her dance classes this summer to travel, and Claire was not planning to go anywhere either. Claire was half glad and half sad. She knew that she and Massie would be moving soon, and didn't want to see her alpha in such a weak state of mind. On the other hand, it was a chance to rebuild her friendship with Massie and make her feel better. Massie didn't really speak to Claire ever since the day she called her. Kristen was stuck in Westchester once again, but she got a new job. She now worked as the editor of Nordstrom-Westchester's teen magalog and she would get a 35 discount! It suited her very well.


	6. Retail Therapy No Freebies Please

_Author's Note: Hi! I'd just like to thank everyone for their reviews, appreciate it soooo much, that I decided to upload 2 chapters this time. (Haha the last chapter was short) BUT I hope it was worth the wait. Keep the reviews coming!! -icana smiley-  
_

* * *

_**:Massie:**_

_Off to Westchester Mall_

_10:00 am_

There was an open house at the Block Estate at 10:30, and there was no way Massie would be staying home while that happened. She was in bad shape right now and needed some retail therapy ASAP.

As Massie was about to leave the house, Kendra Block stopped her.

"Massie, where are you going?"

"To the mall, mom, like I always do…"

"I don't think so, hon. About that… we can't um… affo… have Isaac drive us around anymore."

"What??" Massie bit her lip. "Can't you drive me, mom? Please?"

"Well… there's the open house. I suppose I don't have to be around but I want to get to know the people who might be buying our house." Kendra was unsure.

"Mom, you could just drop me off there. Please? I am in serious need of retail therapy."

Massie said as persuasively as possible.

"Alright. Here's 50, by the way. Are you ready Massie?"

Massie didn't respond. She only stared at bills in her mom's hand. "Why do I need this? I got my credit card."

Kendra stiffened, and then came closer to Massie, looking at her sympathetically in the eye, knowing what she was about to say could kill Massie. "I'm sooo sorry, Massie, but we had to cancel those too."

Massie froze. She felt very very numb. How could she ever part with her credit card? Her mom might as well as ban her from the mall. Massie didn't feel like shopping anymore. What could she buy or do with fifty dollars? Buy cheap polyester t-shirts from Wal-mart or Target? A pair of ugly plastic shoes from Payless Sh-ew! Source?? Fifty dollars wasn't even enough for a facial………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

But even so, Massie Block took her wallet out of her Chanel purse and stuffed the fifty dollar bill inside. Anything was better than watching her house being raided by house buyers. Maybe finding sales and getting good deals would be fun… ew no, what was Massie thinking? Was this poorness turning her into an LBR?

_**:Massie: **__(again)_

_Westchester Mall_

_10:20 am_

Massie pushed open the mall doors and took a deep breath. Even without her credit card the familiar mall-scent calmed her, and she was ready to hit the stores. The mall was almost a second home. Retail therapy seriously worked. If everyone believed in it, then all the psychologists would never have any patients, Massie had said a few weeks ago.

Massie was glad it was sale season. Red SUMMER SALE and SPRING CLEARANCE signs were visible throughout the mall. She wasn't glad because the clothes would be cheaper. No way. Massie Block did not shop discount. Normally, Massie hated sale season. Most of the clothes were as stale as moldy bread! Massie was glad it was sale season because all the clothes at the mall would be old and from last season. And Massie already had all the clothes worth buying from last season. She would not have to shop through a mall of new arrivals and not be able to buy them.

First Massie took a look around Neiman Marcus. There wasn't anything special, like she expected. After all, she had raided the store last month and was the first in school to wear the best clothes from their. Although there were some new arrivals, none of them were good enough for Massie Block. The same with all the other stores. Nothing caught her eye. However, the mannequins inspired her style, and Massie was happy about that.

Then Massie remembered something she really wanted to buy. KIMBERLY's Defrizz and Shine All Natural Spray was coming out today, and it was a must-have for Massie. She was an exclusive member of the Westchester Mall Beautique, which meant she had access to exclusive beauty products. Massie ran to the Beautique and saw the frosted green bottle of spray on display.

98.60 for a 10 oz bottle. Ugh! Massie was enraged. She found something she wanted to buy and couldn't! Massie wouldn't let it happen. There was never a time Massie could not get what she wanted, never a time when Massie was too POOR to afford something.

"Welcome, Massie, how may I help you?" Massie heard a familiar voice. It was Sallie, her personal beauty consultant at the Beautique.

"Nuthing, just taking a look at your uh… _new_ products." Massie tried to sound bored and uninterested, even though she wanted the exclusive hairspray.

"Have you seen our new KIMBERLY De-frizz and Shine Spray? It's exclusive at the Beautique and for members like you only. It just arrived today."

"Yeah I saw those," Massie said, pretending not to care.

"Well, I think you'd love it. Here's a sample… compliments of the Beautique, since you shop here so much." Sallie said to Massie, handing Massie a small 3 oz bottle, all wrapped up.

Massie didn't know what to do. Here was her chance to try a MUST HAVE new hair product out there, without having to spend money, which she didn't have much of right now. But Massie Block did NAWT accept handouts.

"Thanks. I have a ton of hair products already, but I'll try this one and I'll see if it's any good. And uh… I need to write about something in my blog anyways, so this might be perfect…" Massie then gave Sallie 20. 20 should be enough, considering that Massie could get the sample for free.

"It's complimentary." Sallie said when she saw the crisp twenty dollar bill Massie held out.

"No." Massie said. "I'm buying it." Just because Massie was poor didn't mean she was a freebie snatcher or a beggar. Massie also bought some eyelash-curler replacement pads. Even though she had paid for her "free" hair spray, Massie didn't want to appear as someone who went to the Beautique just for freebies. Besides, Massie reasoned, she would eventually need more eyelash curler pads, so buying some wouldn't hurt.

After a few hours of shopping, Massie felt much better. She had some California rolls at Sushi Samba and ordered a fresh papaya mango juice with bubbles at Bubble Tease. She drank her bubble tea very slowly, savouring every drop and bubble, so that she would forget about being poor, and how being poor would definitely ruin her future visits to the mall.


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's Note: I'm not sure if I should continue, because I'm not getting new reviews. I'll wait for reviews, and I'll see if I should continue from that. School's starting so I'll be busy anyway, and if no one's reading then I probably don't want to keep writing this story. But if you want to review and read please do to keep me going!  
_

2 DAYS LATER

_**:**__**Massie:**_

_The Block Estate_

_1:15 pm_

Massie buried her face and lay on her bed, holding her laptop and a couple of magazines. She felt depressed, and in-between lying on her bed and feeling terrible, she read magazines and surfed the web to make herself feel better.

_Knock… Knock_

"Yes…" Massie said, totally unenergetic.

"Massie, hun, it's me. Open the door, I want to speak to you." Massie didn't listen to what Kendra Block had to say to her. The minute she heard her mother's voice, Massie knew what Kendra had come to tell her.

Some one had bought their house.

Massie ran up the stairs again and began to sob. Life wasn't fair. Massie always had known that life wasn't fair, but in her eyes, life should always be fair to Massie Block.

1 WEEK LATER

_**Claire**_

_The Block Estate Guesthouse (for the last time?? Sniff sniff)_

_9:30 am_

Claire looked around at the Blocks' Guesthouse. It was filled with boxes, but it looked empty. Claire sighed. She couldn't wait to have her own home again, but living in a fancy guesthouse, living in the same property as Massie Block… Claire would miss it. She watched as the boxes were loaded onto the moving truck, one by one, until the guesthouse was completely empty. Claire couldn't look. It was too sad. Biting her nails and forcing back tears, Claire got into the car and didn't turn back.

_**Massie**_

_The Block Estate (__Puh-lease be dreaming?)_

_5:3__0 am_

Massie sat up in bed, wearing her silk nightgown. She couldn't sleep, and had to stop trying. Today was moving day, but Massie refused to acknowledge it. Instead, Massie got up, brushed her teeth, washed her face got dressed… etc, and began dressing up her Massie-quin. What outfit would she wear today? Massie chose to wear a

Two hours passed by, and Massie was finally done with her makeup and hair. Normally it would only take an hour, but today was different. All she was missing was some lip gloss. Massie ran down the stairs to the mailbox for her new Glossip Girl Lip Gloss. Attached to the lip gloss box was an envelope. Massie tore open the envelope and read the letter.

_Dear Massie Block,_

_We have received your Glossip Girl Subscription cancellation request. This will be your last Glossip Girl delivery until you re-subscribe again. Thank you for being a Glossip Girl and we hope you enjoyed our products._

_Sincerely, _

_Alissa Julen_

_Founder of Glossip Girl_

What? Massie thought. Why? Massie loved Glossip Girl, and even though the weirder reject flavours were gross, Massie had look forward to her new-tube-of-lip-gloss-a-day. Then Massie had to face the facts again: she was poor.

Despite this, Massie tears open the box and finds her new and last tube of Glossip Girl. What flavour would it be today?

Caesar Salad. Ugh, ew! It was unbelievable. As unbelievable as being poor and having to move into an apartment.

The rest of the day was a blur for Massie. She didn't care what happened. Before she knew it, she was lying in her familiar bed again. But nothing else was familiar. Instead of a white, spacious room with purple accents, Massie saw a small, messy space around her surrounded with boxes. Massie just couldn't sleep in this place. And there was no way she could call it home.


End file.
